Lost Memories: Wakaba's Story
by Sasami Jurai
Summary: This is a story that takes place a year after the end of the Utena series. This story is about Wakaba,Utena's best friend. It is my longest story yet.


  
  
  
  
Lost Memories  
Wakaba's story  


  
It was a brisk Autumn afternoon, and Kino Hamiya was looking out a window at the beautiful blue sky. Everything was so quiet and serene. It seemed as if everything was right in the world. Suddenly Kino heard someone call and a heavy weight, it seemed, just jumped onto her shoulders. Kino couldn't hold on. she started to fall out of the window. Kino didn't even have to look back to see who had just jumped her. WAKABA!!!!!!!! get off...* Kino used all of her strength and used the windowsill to push her, with Wakaba still clinging onto her, away from the window and onto solid ground. Wakaba, you're HEAVY! she said.   
Kino had black wavy hair, and blue eyes. Her black hair had a silverish tint that made it glow in the moonlight. Wakaba, on the other hand, had brown hair that was put on the top of her head in a ponytail, which appeared to stick out of her brown hair. She had brown curls that fell over her ears and two that hung from her hairline. Unlike Kino, she had brown eyes. Hers were big and innocent. Wakaba had a rather forehead, which leads up to why, when she was younger, her mother used to tell her that she was a beautiful princess from the onion kingdom. Wakaba was extremely loud, and she had been known to surprise Kino by jumping on her to make herself Kino was rather shy sometimes, but very outspoken other times. However, NOBODY can top Wakaba's energy. Kino and Wakaba [like the rest of the girls at their school] were wearing the Ohtori Academy girl's uniforms, which consisted of a green skirt with a white trim, a white bodice with puffy sleeves, a green collar,and, hanging down from their collars, red bow ties. Wakaba and Kin had become friends about a year ago. Kino had found Wakaba sulking and looking out a window. She asked Wakaba what was wrong, but she never found out what it was. Soon after Kino and Wakaba had started talking, They had become friends.  
Kino had no idea why, but just then she had a question that she wanted to ask Wakaba. Uh, Wakaba she said was Wakaba's reply. I was just wondering......... did you have any friends before we met? She questioned. Wakaba pondered this. she said.  
  
[Flashbacks]  
A girl with pink hair, and wearing what appears to be a boy's school uniform, is standing by a window, looking at something. Suddenly Wakaba runs up and screams then she jumps on her back. this girl says you're HEAVY!!!!  
[end of flashback]  
  
[another flashback]  
Wakaba and the same pink haired girl [Utena] are walking up to where a mob of people are looking at something. Somebody tacked someone's love letter on the board a guy says to Wakaba and Utena. They look at the board. Some guy starts reading it. and so I dance with you in my dreams, dear Saionji. You smile at me gently, I guess I'm just a fool' Oh man haha he says. Utena walks over to the letter and rips it down angrily. it was just right there someone comments,and Utena replies REAL men wouldn't stand around gawking at it. Utena looks at Wakaba and a tear rolls down the brown haired girl's face. Wakaba runs away, crying and Utena comes after her. she yells. Utena find Wakaba kneeling down and crying with her hand against a tree. That was your letter, wasn't it Wakaba Utena says softly, and Wakaba nods.  
[end of flashback]  
  
[last flashback]  
Wakaba is knocking on Utena's door and no one answers. She walks down Utena's steps and leaves. Later she comes back to the apartment. She rattles the door,and surprisingly, it is unlocked. She walks into the building, and goes to the top floor. There is a room,and she walks into it. Utena isn't in the room, only a purple haired lady is. She turns around and sees Wakaba, but doesn't say anything. The purple haired girl is drinking tea at a table alone. Where is Utena? Wakaba says in a cold very unlike Wakaba voice. The purple haired girl doesn't move, but she says I'm sorry, you came too late. She's gone Wakaba stares in disbelief at the room. Her friend.....gone? Wakaba runs out of the dorm room crying, and as she races out of the building she says Utena-chan, where have you gone?  
[end of flashbacks]  
  
YO WAKABA!!!!!! Kino screamed in Wakaba's ear. Wakaba immediately came out of her thoughts. you didn't answer my question. DID you have any other friends? Kino asked. Well, yes. Sighed Wakaba sadly. My BEST friend as a matter of fact. Her name was Utena. She had beautiful pink hair, and blue eyes. Everyone admired her, and thought she was wonderful. Which she was. Wakaba paused and sighed deeply and sadly. I remember when she used to tell me the sad story about her past. It was just like a fairy tale. When she was younger, her parents died. She was very sad, and a traveling prince came to comfort her. He gave her a ring with a rose signet on it. From then on, Utena's dream was to become a prince and rescue a princess, so she wore the boy's school uniform. I remember the rose signet. She used to wear it everywhere. Kino was mesmerized by this story. What happened to her? she asked. Wakaba answered quietly in a soft voice. no one knows. One day she just, left. I remember vividly going to her dorm room and only finding her room mate there. I asked her where Utena went, and all she said was I'm sorry, but you came too late. She's gone.' that's all I know. I have no idea why or how she left. I heard some scary rumors about her being hospitalized. I try not to believe those though Kino turned her head sadly and looked away from Wakaba. She felt bad for her friend, she no idea what it was like to lose a friend. Wakaba...I'm so sorry, I had no idea Kino said, and she swore a tear rolled down Wakaba's face.  
Later Kino and Wakaba started to walk down the steps of the school. To think, we got assigned separate dorm rooms. It's insanity! Wakaba commented. By the way, where have you been assigned to? Wakaba asked Kino. oh, I'm not sure what it's REALLY called, but I heard it's a haunted house Kino laughed. Wakaba stopped walking. oh, that place hasn't been used since last year. It should be clean though, because Utena kept in in perfect condition Wakaba turned white. All Kino could say was oh, well I'll uh...see you later and she walked off. Wakaba ran off towards her dorm.  
When she entered her room she saw how neat it was. she said and brought her suitcase to the drawers and started to unpack. Wakaba brought out numerous articles of clothing. She felt under her clothes and clasped her hand around something hard. Wakaba got a confused look on her face and brought the thing in her hand out of her suitcase to look at. She looked at it. This object was a gold picture frame with pink roses going around the perimeter of the frame. Inside the frame was a picture of the same girl from Wakaba's past. Wakaba whispered, as if talking to the frame. Then Wakaba couldn't help herself. Utena *sob* Utena! Tears started to roll down her face she stared at the picture through tears. Wakaba looked at the picture once more, then she embraced the picture in her arms and hugged it. She was now crying and rocking back and forth with the frame. why? *sob* why did you have to leave Utena? Wakaba suddenly felt something fall into the hand that was embracing the back of the frame. She lifted that hand to see what was in her hand. It was a ring with a pink band and a rose crest emblazoned on the center of it. The rose was a lighter pink than that of the band. Utena's rose signet ring.... Wakaba stared at the rose, then went into hysterics. Her tears splashed onto the ring. At that moment Wakaba opened her eyes and to her astonishment a piece of paper was falling onto the floor. It appeared to have come from the same place the rose signet did, the back of the frame. Wakaba, still crying, reached out her hand towards the not. She picked it up and opened it shakily. Wakaba had to wipe the tears from her eyes, because they were so flooded it was impossible to read the writing. At first glance, she recognized Utena's signature writing. This is what Wakaba read:  
  
Dear Wakaba,  
Somehow you were always there for me, continuing to be my best friend. Through good and bad times. I'm sorry I can't be there for you now. Although I can't be there by your side right now, I can give you this ring for you to remember me by. This belonged to me and I wore it, as you know, my whole time at Ohtori. This ring mean a great deal to me, as I hope it does to you. It also did a lot for me, like comforting me when I was down. I hope it does the same for you. It was given to me by the prince from my story, the traveling prince on a white horse. He gave this to me when I was feeling a great bit of loss for my family. Please view me as that prince on a white horse who presents this to you when you are sad. I'll never forget you Wakaba.  
Your friend eternally,   
Utena  
  
Wakaba finished reading the letter and wiped away a tear from her face. I'll never forget you either, Utena. I miss you with all my heart and I always shall. Wakaba lifted the ring and slid it onto her finger. I only wish you were here, by my side right now. She stared at the ring for a few seconds, and let a tear slide down her cheek and land on the ring. A tear for you, Utena. You ARE my friend eternally. I WILL meet you again someday. whether it be in life......or death......I will see you again. And we shall live together eternally......... Do you remember what your prince said to you? It's true for us too. This ring has bound us together. It will lead me to you someday. Wakaba held up the picture of Utena she was holding and said no matter how far apart we are........it would take an eternity to break us Wakaba stood up and set the picture of Utena on her dresser. Then she laid the letter next to it. She packed away the rest of her clothing, and was too exhausted to do anything else but sleep. Wakaba changed into her pajamas and walked over to her bed, crawled in it and closed her eyes. she said soon, I will find you......and we shall fly together....... Then, before she knew it she had fallen fast asleep. That night Wakaba had a dream. She and Utena were holding hands and flying up into the sky with wings, rose colored wings, and as they flew.....rose petals started to fall.   
  


ABSOLUTE DESTINY APOCALYPSE  
I dedicate this story to Autumn, my best friend.  
It would take an eternity to break us.  
  


  


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Wakaba,Utena,Anthy, or any other characters for that matter from Shoujo Kakumei Utena (Revolutionary Girl Utena) Nor am I endorsed in ANY WAY with the creators of Utena. However I would like to be............ Anyways, please respect my authorities. (I've ALWAYS wanted to say that) 


End file.
